A prior art mechanism is adapted to effect such a mode selection through a combination of an electric signal generated by a manual mode selecting operation and a series of mechanical actuations in response to the electric signal. Therefore, it is necessary to use a large number of motors and solenoids to convert the electric signal into the desired mechanical actuations. Also, the interconnection between gears and link members to create such desired cooperative mechanical actuation is extremely complicated.